Malentendidos
by Alnigo
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si el apoyo A entre Daraen y Gaius fuese distinto? Daraen se encuentra en una situación difícil y no entiende lo que le sucede, Gaius tampoco comprende nada. Male!Avatar
—Toma, gatico. Mira lo que traigo.

Daraen levantó la mirada del interesante libro de estrategia que estaba leyendo al oír la voz de Gaius.

Desde el día en que entró en los baños y vio el tatuaje de este en un descuido, no paraba de intentar sobornarlo para que guardase el secreto. Obviamente no lo iba a hacer, Daraen era un hombre de honor y principios, y no le gustaba que no confiara en él.

Gaius iba detrás de él día sí, día no, para complacerle con la única meta de cubrirse las espaldas. Era verdaderamente molesto y cansado. No os confundáis, Daraen disfrutaba de la presencia y de la conversación que le brindaba, lo que no le gustaba era la actitud y el objetivo de esto. ¿Si no hubiera sucedido ese accidente no pasarían tiempo juntos? Eso era lo que temía. Que cuando dejase la tontería del chantaje de lado se perdería la amistad, y eso era algo que le dolía profundamente.

Daraen no era tonto, ni mucho menos. Sabía que estaba desarrollando unos sentimientos muy fuertes por el ladrón y que no se atrevía a poner nombre. Admitir esas emociones sería un paso demasiado grande. Sería hacer a los sentimientos reales, ya no estarían en una especie de estado etéreo y confuso. Renegaba de las razones que hacían que su corazón se acelerase, no entendía sus más simples emociones y la magnitud colosal de estas era aterradora. Como un gigante amenazando en aplastar su salud mental.

Sin embargo, se fijó en los ojos verdes que lo miraban expectante. Esos malditos ojos que le robaban el aliento. Luego reparó en lo que ofrecían sus manos: un anillo bastante bonito.

—Esto es… ¿un anillo? — ¿Qué? ¿Era eso lo que creía que era?

—Sí. Un anillo algo antiguo… por el que se puede sacar un pastón… —La voz de Gaius era alegre y pura melodía para Daraen.

— ¿Tanto vale? Gaius, yo… Lo siento. Pero no puedo aceptar algo tan caro…

El corazón latía como nunca lo había hecho antes. Notó un calor reptar por sus mejillas y colorearlas de un tono rojizo. ¿Estaba en un sueño? No. No podía ser verdad lo que estaba sucediendo. Trató de respirar hondo, pero las esperanzas e ilusiones pueden ser rastreras. Se sentía flotar.

— Vale, de acuerdo. Tal vez he exagerado un poco… Costaría un pastón si el valor sentimental contara, ¿entiendes? Verás… Es que lo he hecho yo mismo

— ¿Lo has hecho tú? ¿Para mí? Es un anillo magnífico…

Las palabras se atropellaban en su garganta. Nunca se había sentido así de nervioso, así de eufórico, así de feliz. Cogió el anillo entre sus manos y observó sus reflejos metálicos. Necesitaba esclarecer esta situación cuanto antes, no podía permitirse ese torbellino de emociones. Necesitaba una razón lógica.

—Me alegro de que te guste, gatico. El esfuerzo ha merecido la pena.

—Pero, yo creía… ¿Por qué…? —Entonces, en un golpe de intuición y ante la mirada de Gaius, se oscureció toda su felicidad y quedo en un cenagal — Un momento… ¿¡ya estás intentando sobornarme!? ¡Te he dicho un millón de veces que pienso guardar tu dichoso secreto! ¡Te di mi palabra y eso debería haber sido el final de la historia!

Había sido un tonto al ilusionarse al principio. Gaius jamás podría corresponder sus sentimientos. Seguro que el ladrón era perfectamente heterosexual y no un… alguien como él, que siempre había sido mal visto por la sociedad. Sus ojos probablemente reflejaron todo su dolor porque la cara de Gaius se desfiguró de una sonrisa a una mueca de sorpresa, a otra de tristeza. Y Daraen no supo que le dolió más, su propia desilusión o el cambio de ánimo en el otro. Cerró la mano alrededor del anillo con frustración contenida. No entendía nada y quería llorar.

—Mira, ¡yo confío en ti! De verdad. Es solo que en mi profesión no hay nada gratis. ¿Un tío que te dice que hará algo a cambio de nada? ¡Ja! ¡Esos siempre acaban obligándote a pasar por caja!

¿En serio? ¿En serio le había hecho sentir todo esto por nada? ¿En serio se había tirado noches sin dormir por alguien que no puede acabar de confiar en él? Se sentía más que traicionado. Estaba furioso. Pero no solo con Gaius, sino consigo mismo, por haber permitido dormirse en los laureles y en los encantos del otro. Con un rápido movimiento agarró la bufanda de Gaius en un gesto amenazante que quedó algo extraño debido a que era más bajo que él; sin embargo, la mirada de rabia logró calar en el ladrón pues sus ojos se llenaron de temor. El propio Daraen notaba que sus piernas temblaban y oyó un tintineo lejano del anillo que había caído al suelo, olvidado.

— ¿Por qué haces esto, Gaius? ¿¡Por qué juegas conmigo!? ¿¡Con mis sentimientos!? ¡De verdad pensaba que me apreciabas aunque fuera un poco! Pero veo que solo te preocupa tu secretito. ¿¡Quieres saber por qué no le voy a contar a nadie lo tuyo!? ¡Porque eres mi amigo! Y yo… yo…

Todo el coraje le abandonó de golpe con una bajada de adrenalina que lo debilitó. Las lágrimas empezaron a agolparse en sus ojos. El corazón le volvía a latir, pero de una forma tan distinta a antes que era tortuoso. Aflojó el agarre de la bufanda, dejando una fuerza de pluma, sus manos deslizándose lentamente hacia sus propios costados. Cabizbajo, ya sin mirar a los ojos a Gaius, empezó a retirarse paulatinamente, hasta que se dio a la fuga en una carrera, en dirección contraria a donde estaban. Poco le importaba ya el libro que había sido apartado a un lado, ni el anillo en el suelo. Pero sí le importaba el atónito Gaius que había dejado tras de sí.

A las afueras del campamento dejó de correr, exhausto. Se apoyó en un solitario árbol y se dejó caer por él hasta la húmeda hierba. Esta vez sí que había fastidiado todo. Ahora sí que Gaius no sería su amigo. En el pecho sentía un vacío, un vacío que probablemente haya sido provocado por las lágrimas al salir. Hundió su rostro entre sus manos, tratando de tranquilizarse. Qué escena más patética, el gran estratega reducido a un montón de dolor, sin más consuelo que esperar que nada cambie demasiado. Qué iluso. Qué triste. Qué pena depositada en su alma. Jamás debió enamorarse, menos de él. No paraba de repetir esas palabras en su cabeza por mucho que intentase desviar la atención y relajarse poco a poco. Y, ¿para qué engañar? Tenía la vana esperanza de que Gaius hubiese ido tras él en un intento de arreglar las cosas. Sin embargo, no fue así. Estaba solo en su pantano

Tras horas, el sol empezó a ocultarse tras las lejanas montañas del horizonte y comenzó a soplar un viento gélido propio de los meses de otoño. Las tripas de Daraen comenzaron a rugir mientras observaba a la nada, ya más calmado. Sorprendentemente, se empezó a levantar y a caminar, aunque su corazón ya no encontrara pasión real en la acción. Se dirigió hacia el comedor. ¿A quién le tocaría cocinar? Esperaba que no hubiera sido su turno.

Al llegar vio aliviado como todos comían vigorosamente y en agradable charla. Se sentó en su lugar común, al lado de Chrom y estableció una ligera, cálida e intrascendental conversación. Aún con la agradecida compañía, su mente se convirtió en un borrón al buscar a Gaius con la mirada y no encontrarlo en ningún lado.

—Por cierto, Daraen, Gaius te ha estado buscando durante un tiempo. ¿Habéis discutido?

—Se podría decir, pero no te preocupes.

Todo sonaba como una mentira en sus labios. Pero se auto convencía de que esto acabaría bien, idearía una estrategia eficaz y rápida. Gaius no lo odiaría.

Gradualmente, la cena fue acabando y todos volvían a sus tiendas de campaña a descansar de una larga jornada de entrenamiento y viaje. Una vez en su escritorio, Daraen respiró paz después de haber estado toda la tarde en tensión. Su mesa y sus libros eran su remanso de tranquilidad y armonía, imperturbable. Sin embargo, bien es conocido que los ladrones disfrutan de turbar esos pequeños altares personales. Así, mientras Daraen se hallaba con los ojos cerrados, inhalando profundamente, Gaius entró sin previo aviso, sin ser detectado por el estratega. Daraen se encontraba de espaldas contras la entrada de su tienda de campaña y Gaius aprovechó eso para observar. La tienda estaba abarrotada de libros de distintos tipos, algún que otro grimorio de magia y alguna que otra espada. Sonrió ante el desorden antes de forzar la garganta en afán de aclararse la voz y alertar al otro de su presencia. Se giró rápidamente, sorprendido y, al ver quien era su invitado, le empezó a entrar el pánico. Era demasiado temprano, no estaba preparado.

—Gatico, creo que me has malinterpretado esta tarde y…

—Lo sé, lo sé. Lo siento mucho, no… no sé que me pasó… — Interrumpió apresuradamente a Gaius en un intento de atajar la conversación.

—No, no es eso. Mira, lo siento si te ha parecido que no te quería como amigo. Yo te aprecio muchísimo, gatico, pero… Nunca he podido confiar en nadie antes, nunca. ¿Una amistad gratis? Eso en mi mundo no existe, por eso…

—Lo siento muchísimo, Gaius, te digo que no quería hacer que te sintieras mal y, por favor, no…

— ¡Daraen! ¡Déjame hablar! —Ante el repentino uso de su nombre, el estratega calló súbitamente. — He estado dándole vueltas y vueltas y, sinceramente… No sé qué decirte, no sé qué ha pasado. Sabía que te molestaba, pero no tanto. ¿Jugar con tus sentimientos? Nunca ha sido mi intención, gatico… Pero… No te enfades conmigo…

Daraen no abrió la boca, no sabía qué hacer. Estaba atónito. Su cerebro había sufrido un cortocircuito. ¿No se supone que era Gaius el que debería haberse enfadado por su episodio de agresividad? Observó una vez más aquellos ojos verdes, nublos por la preocupación y su corazón se paró. No, eso no debía ser así. Gaius no se merecía estar así por su culpa. Merecía saber toda la verdad. Aunque eso significara que no le volviera a hablar nunca más. Basta ya de mentiras.

—Gaius. ¿Quieres saber por qué reaccioné tan mal? —A pesar de su resolución inicial, le entró ansiedad.

—Me gustaría…

— Porque no te veo solo como un amigo —Esto pareció captar poderosamente la atención de Gaius. Era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás. Su corazón no podía con esto — Verás, al principio eras un compañero más y cuanto más tiempo pasábamos juntos me empezaste a agradar más y más. Llegó un día en el que éramos amigos pero yo ya no… Yo empecé a sentir cosas raras, cada vez que me llamabas por el estúpido mote ese, cada vez que entrenábamos juntos… Me sorprendía pensando cada vez más en tu estado durante las batallas, y fuera de ellas, me costaba dormir por eso… Esto no es normal y…

—Espera, Daraen. —Un escalofrío lo recorrió al oír otra vez su nombre en los labios y la voz de Gaius. Sus sentimientos estaban hechos un desastre. La cara de Gaius se había transformado por completo en una pequeña sonrisa que Daraen no sabía exactamente qué significaba. — ¿Estás diciéndome que… que me quieres?

La voz de Gaius titubeó y Daraen no pudo ponerse más colorado. ¿Estaba saliendo bien o no? Gaius estaba sonriendo… Eso tenía que significar algo. De todas formas, agradeció que lo dijese él.

—Sí… Sí, Gaius... Yo te quiero… Más que a un amigo… Ya sé que es raro y he intentado evitarlo, pero… Sé que puedes pensar que es algo asqueroso y lo entiendo. Los dos somos hombres y…

En su pequeña declaración había bajado la mirada al suelo, demasiado avergonzado y nervioso. Seguro que se estaría burlando de él. No, Gaius no era tan malo. De pronto, sintió un par de brazos rodeándolo, atrayéndolo. Daraen no entendía nada. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Solo sentía el olor azucarado de Gaius junto a él.

—Me da igual, gatico. Tú eres lo único que me importa.

Levantó la vista a Gaius, quien tenía la sonrisa más hermosa del mundo. Esto debía ser un sueño. El mejor sueño de su vida. Pero esta vez era real. El verde se encontró con el castaño, ambos profesándose un amor infinito. Los corazones acelerados, acompasados, avivando el amor.

Ninguno sabe quién dio el primer paso, pero tampoco importaba, ambos deseaban el roce de labios contra labios. La felicidad estalló en el interior de ambos y el sabor dulce del amor se mezcló entre ellos.

Tampoco saben cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, abrazados e intercambiando pequeños y ligeros besos que fueron intensificándose y enterneciéndose a ratos. Lentamente, Gaius se separó unos escasos centímetros de Daraen y sacó el objeto de pequeños reflejos metálicos. El estratega adivinó lo que era enseguida: el anillo que dejó olvidado en el suelo tras su huída. Miró confundido a Gaius, pero sin abandonar la sonrisa que pensó que ya le acompañaría para siempre.

—Bueno, ya que yo te quiero y tú me quieres, ¿por qué no casarnos ahora mismo?

Con una sonrisa pícara y un fugaz beso, levantó la mano izquierda de Daraen con la intención de ponerle el anillo. El corazón le dio un vuelco.

—Gatico, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

—Por supuesto que sí, Gaius.

El susodicho se apresuró en acomodarle el anillo en el dedo y en lanzarse a devorar los labios del otro seguidamente. Al parecer, sí que fue el día más feliz para Daraen. Para ambos.

—Cariño, eres el mejor dulce que jamás he probado. Haré que te enamores de mí todos los días.


End file.
